


Lovebites, Smoking, and Worrying Our Dads

by nursal1060



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Parents, Awkward Romance, Being Walked In On, Belts, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, DDADDS, Discovery, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drug Use, Ernest and Lucien are irresponsible, Ernest smokes, Ernest x Lucien, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Hugo is a good dad, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lucien smokes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Misadventures, Mischief, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, No Lube, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quickies, References to Drugs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning, Single Parents, Skipping Class, Smoking, Smut, Sneaking, Sneaking Out, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Trouble, Truancy, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Walking In On Someone, all day sex, background Damien Bloodmarch/Hugo Vega, damien is a good dad, parenting, to maybe be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Hugo and Damien are both worried when they find out their sons are skipping classes and they aren't acting like they usually do. It turns out that they've been having a lot of fun with each other while they've been cutting class.





	Lovebites, Smoking, and Worrying Our Dads

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING!
> 
> DDADDS is a pretty new series, and I couldn't wait to jump on the shipping train ;) while there has been a few adorable fics of Ernest and Lucien's friendship, I have yet to see a smutty fic of the two of them actually engaging in lovemaking and drugs. I thought it'd be a fitting idea for the pair SOOOOO I started writing, and this was the end result XD again, I wrote this fic fairly quickly, so forgive me if I unintentionally made any errors.   
> ((Characters are the canon ages they are in the game: Ernest is 14 and Lucien is 16, so technically this IS an underage fic))
> 
> Enjoy, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Damien had been getting frantic texts by his good friend and neighbor, Hugo, all afternoon. Damien had been at work, working with puppies and getting through adoptions all day. When he finally got a chance to check, he saw that he had about fifteen messages from Hugo. Apparently, he couldn't find Ernest, and he wasn't answering his calls or texts all day. Damien leaned on the counter of the near-empty pet shelter lobby and texted back.

 

_ ‘I am certain he is alright, my dear friend. After all, while he may not respond all the while, he most definitely is not immune to doing that. I am sure he shall respond properly at some point soon.’ _

 

_ ‘I worry. He missed most of his classes today. While he does miss classes from time to time, he practically only went to first period today. It has me worrying that he did something stupid, dangerous, or both.’ _

 

_ ‘Is his first period not your American Literature class? Does he not share that with Lucien?’ _

 

_ ‘Come to think of it, I saw both of them today. They were talking shortly before Ernest skipped second period right after the teacher took attendance. Maybe Lucien knows?’ _

 

_ ‘I shall call him. Be patient?’ _

 

_ ‘Of course.’ _

 

Damien dialed Lucien's cell number. He could text, but Lucien was like most teens: he would ignore a lot of texts if he didn't hear the phone ringing. Damien sighed when he didn't pick up the first time, and proceeded to call again. This time, Lucien picked up.

 

Damien heard grunting in the background as he heard Lucien’s voice, “Yeah, dad?” He sounded out of breath. 

 

Damien first asked, “Dear Lucien, are you quite alright? You sound hoarse.”

 

There was another background grunt, “Yeah...I ran...we had drills in gym class.” Huh...Lucien wasn't athletic…and wasn't gym his third period class? That was pretty early in the day, and it was well past afternoon now. “Anyway...why'd you call?”

 

Damien realized he hadn't asked the important question, “Oh! Mr. Vega wanted me to call. He has not heard from Ernest all day, do you perhaps know where he is?”

 

There were more confusing squeaks and grunts before Lucien answered, “Nah… we talked about pranks and stuff...but, like...not after that.”

 

Damien sighed, “Well alright, I'll let him know that.” Damien hung up and thought for a moment before texting Hugo again.

 

_ ‘Hugo, have you the school attendance records? Can I request that you check on Lucien’s for today?’ _

 

_ ‘Alright, sit tight.’ _

 

Damien went back to desk duty and kennel cleaning for a short while before he got a text back.

 

_ ‘Oh man, you are not going to like this. Lucien also missed class from second period onward today. This can't be a coincidence.’ _

 

_ ‘Hugo. Come to my manor. We have to check for ourselves.’ _

 

Damien called out to Mary that he was leaving before gathering his Victorian attire from his locker. He ran to his car and drove quickly. Lucien had clearly lied to him, there was a strong chance that he did know where Ernest was. Damien was reciting all the scolding he would say once he saw his son again. 

  
  
  


“Shit dude, was that your dad? Why didn't...ngh...you stop thrusting?”

 

“Chill, worry about yourself. We have enough time to go for a few more rounds.” 

 

Lucien moved his hips, reaching over to take another hit of Ernest’s cigarette from the nightstand. Lucien was balls-deep inside of his younger classmate, who was laying on his back in front of him, half asleep and covered in bite marks. Ernest whined slightly as Lucien moved inside of him. They been smoking and fucking since they got to Lucien’s house this morning.

 

They'd both been virgins prior to this, but finding out they were both gay cemented a passion in them that they hadn't felt before. Lucien whispering “I’m hard” after first period was all the excuse they needed to come back to his place in the middle of the day. Needless to say, they weren't virgins anymore.

 

“Shit bro...how many pills did you pop?”

 

Lucien chuckled, “Took a few more viagra. I can handle two more rounds or one rough one. Wanna get tied up?” He reached over his bed to pull his studded belt to where Ernest could see it.

 

“Fuck yes...but not too hard...I lost count how many times we've done it.” The bed had several little pools of semen on it. They'd been at it for several hours, using stolen viagra and toys to keep them hard. 

 

Lucien pulled Ernest up to his knees as he pulled out. Ernest grunted. His hole leaked Lucien’s cum, his thighs were soaked from the both of them. Lucien raised both of Ernest’s arms and tied them together firmly with his belt. Ernest lowered his arms so he could wrap them awkwardly around Lucien’s shoulders. Lucien took the cigarette from the nightstand ashtray again and took a long drag.

 

Ernest frowned, “Pass me the smoke.” Lucien smirked and leaned in, shotgunning the smoke into his mouth as they made out. When he pulled back, Ernest exhaled smoke like a pro and glared, “Asshole.”

 

Lucien chuckled, “Let's not forget who's working here.” Taking another drag, he put out the cigarette and raised Ernest’s arms up. Then he put his hands on his hips, “You look hot like this. Bondage looks like your thing.” Ernest snarled a little, and Lucien pulled him in for a kiss. Ernest shuddered slightly as he could taste Lucien and feel his lip piercing on his tongue. Lucien pulled back with a breathless smirk. Ernest wondered how Lucien still looked as hot as he did after a dozen rounds of sweaty, rough, smoky sex. “You look like you're praying. Damn, Christensen would be so proud.”

 

Ernest rolled his eyes, “Fuck you.”

 

Lucien smirked to himself, “That's the idea.” He stroked Ernest’s half-erect cock roughly, enjoying the way Ernest melted in his hand. He stroked his sore member back to peak-hardness before pulling back and stroking himself. Ernest watched with a seductive blush on his face. Lucien’s pleasure face was one of the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

 

Lucien held his hips after a moment, “Going in bare this time. We're out of lube, what a shame~” Ernest looked terrified as Lucien spoke those words with a smile. They'd run through an entire bottle of lube already? Ernest hadn't been fucked before Lucien, and he'd heard from a lot of people in their class that anal sex was painful without lube. He was scared, no way to deny it.

 

Lucien whispered as he noticed Ernest’s face, “There's enough cum in you that we won't need more. Don't need to overfill you, asshole.” Lucien licked across Ernest’s lower lip with his piercing before pulling him in and thrusting back in.

 

Ernest flinched and grunted, “F-Fuck! Lucien!!” There wasn't much resistance this time, and Lucien held nothing back as he immediately thrusted up into Ernest, biting at his bound arms as he fucked him. Ernest panted and started moaning as he was fucked on his knees with his arms stretched upwards. The bed creaked loudly under them and they let loose their moans, not worried about anything else. They were so into each other that neither heard the front door open. 

 

“Shit- shit- fuck! Lucien!! I-I can't…!”

 

“Ngh...s-so fast? You love- ah- my cock...this much?”

 

“Yes-fuck!! I-I'm cumming! Ah!!” Ernest leaned his head back and let out a loud moan as he came again, painting both of their stomachs and chests with his semen. He almost fell back, but Lucien caught him, holding him by the hips as he kept moving. Ernest lowered his bound arms and used them to pull Lucien in. They made out as Ernest whined. Lucien thrusted ever harder and grunted before he came once more, causing Ernest to cry out as he was filled even more. He started leaking long before Lucien fell forward and held him in an embrace.

 

“G-Goddamn...you have so much stamina…” Ernest stroked Lucien’s hair awkwardly as Lucien tried to breathe. The viagra pills took a lot out of him. It was only then that Ernest looked up in front of him and saw…

 

...Damien and Hugo. They were both staring, wide eyed and more than slightly upset. 

 

“Ernest Hemingway Vega!”

 

“Lucien Bloodmarch!”

 

“You two are so grounded! You skipped all of your class today to have sex?! And you’re smoking? You’ve really cross the line this time-” Ernest groaned as he rubbed his head before falling asleep under Lucien. Hopefully things would be more quiet when they woke up. Both of them were just happy they got to spend it at Lucien’s house, even if they’d be in so much trouble when they woke up.


End file.
